puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Sabre Jr.
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Isle of Sheppey, Kent, England, U.K. |resides = New York City, New York, USA |billed = |trainer = NWA UK Hammerlock Andre Baker Matt Ball Jon Ryan Chris Hero |debut = April 20, 2004 |website = }} Lucas Eatwell (born 24 July 1987) is a British professional wrestler better known by the ring name Zack Sabre Jr. He is currently working for Evolve, New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), and Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW), and currently holds the British Heavyweight and Evolve Championships. Sabre is a former NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship winner and a product of the NWA-UK Hammerlock training school. He started training with NWA-UK Hammerlock at the age of 14, under the guidance of Jon Ryan and Andre Baker. His offense includes various technical wrestling holds and pinning combinations, along with hard hitting strikes, which stems from his love of puroresu. The readers of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter voted Sabre the Best Technical Wrestler for four consecutive years from 2014 to 2017. Sabre is also a regular participant in tag team competition, notably teaming up in 2008 with Marty Scurll as the Leaders of the New School, where they were two-time Undisputed British Tag Team Champions. Sabre is the current champion of the aforementioned belts, alongside Suzuki-gun stablemate Minoru Suzuki, and was a two-time GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion with Yoshinari Ogawa, and a one-time wXw World Tag Team Champion with Big Daddy Walter. Elsewhere, in NJPW, he is the winner of the 2018 New Japan Cup, and in PWG, he is a former PWG World Champion and the winner of the 2015 Battle of Los Angeles tournament. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling NOAH (2008–2015) On 21 June 2008, Sabre took part in an exclusive British six-man tag team match, on the pre-show of Pro Wrestling Noah's UK tour at the Coventry Skydome. The team of Hubba Bubba Lucha (El Ligero and Bubblegum) & Luke "Dragon" Phoenix defeated Sabre, Dave Moralez & Mark Haskins. The following day on 22 June 2008, Sabre fought to a twenty-minute time limit draw, with the current holder of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, Yoshinobu Kanemaru. Sabre wrestled a number of matches on tour with Pro Wrestling Noah between July and September 2011. Sabre returned to Pro Wrestling NOAH in April 2012 to wrestle a number of singles matches on the Global Tag League 2012 tour. On 7 December, Sabre and Yoshinari Ogawa defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori on 21 March 2014, before regaining it from them on 12 April. On 5 July, Sabre and Ogawa again lost the title to Kotoge and Ishimori. Sabre left Noah in November 2015. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2017-present) On February 21, 2017, it was announced that Sabre would be making his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling at the promotion's 45th anniversary show on March 6, where he would challenge Katsuyori Shibata for the British Heavyweight Championship. Sabre won the match with help from Minoru Suzuki and Davey Boy Smith Jr., joining the Suzuki-gun stable in the process. The following day, Sabre pinned NEVER Openweight Champion Hirooki Goto in an eight-man tag team match. This led to Sabre unsuccessfully challenging Goto for the title on April 9 at Sakura Genesis 2017. Sabre was left out of the Best of the Super Juniors as NJPW had decided to categorize him as a heavyweight wrestler going forward. Instead, he was announced for NJPW's premier singles tournament, the G1 Climax. Prior to the G1 Climax, Sabre took part in a tournament to crown the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship at G1 Special in USA, where he made it to the semifinals, before losing to Tomohiro Ishii. On 17 July, Sabre scored a major win in his first G1 Climax match by submitting the reigning IWGP Intercontinental Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi. Sabre went on to finish the tournament with a record of five wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals. On March 21, 2018 Sabre defeated Tanahashi in the finals of the 2018 New Japan Cup, and become the number one for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. This led Sabre becoming the second gaijin to win the tournament after Giant Bernard in 2006. During the tournament, Sabre stablemate Taka Michinoku became his manager and spokesperson. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Modified double leg lock **''European Clutch'' (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin) **''Jim Breaks Armbar'' / Jim Breaks Special (Elevated wrist lock) **Multiple armbar variations ***''Article 50'' (Cross armbreaker) ***''CFS1'' (Back mounted double armbar) **''Napalm Death'' (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab banana split) **''Sabre Driver'' (Double underhook brainbuster) **''Young Boy Killer'' (Modified double underhook guillotine choke) **''Hurrah! Another Year, Surely This One Will Be Better Than The Last; The Inexorable March of Progress Will Lead Us All to Happiness'' / Modified double arm octopus hold *'Signature moves' **Discus elbow smash **High-angle sitout powerbomb **Kimura lock **Multiple kick variations ***Feint roundhouse followed by a legsweep ***Overhead to opponent's arm ***Diving enzuigiri ***Springboard enzuigiri **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging half nelson ***Dragon ***Northern Lights, usually followed by cross armbreaker ***Snap underhook ***Tiger **Muta lock **Running European uppercut to a cornered opponent *'Nicknames' **"British Master" **'"ZSJ"' **"The Technical Wizard" **'"Submission Master"' **"Zacky Two Belts" (When holding the British Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships all at the same time) **"Zacky Three Belts" (When holding the Evolve, PWG, and British Heavyweight Championships all at the same time) Championships and accomplishments *'AM Wrestling' **Round Robin Tournament (2008) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'What Culture Pro/Defiant Wrestling' **WCPW/Defiant Internet Championship (1 time) * Evolve ** Evolve Championship (1 time, current) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Breakthrough Championship (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **Unified British Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marty Scurll **UK Super 8 Tournament (2014)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=108487 *'NWA-UK Hammerlock' **NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Hardcore Lottery Tournament winner (2008) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **New Japan Cup (2018) *'Premier Promotions' **Worthing Trophy (2013, 2012) **Ken Joyce Trophy (2011) **Ian Dowland Trophy (2010) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2015) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'28' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'26' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Yoshinari Ogawa * Revolution Pro Wrestling ** British Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) ** Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Minoru Suzuki *'Solent Wrestling Federation' **One Night Tournament (2012) *'Triple X Wrestling' **Triple X Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)1 **wXw World Lightweight Championship (1 time)1 **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Big Daddy Walter **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2016) **wXw World Tag Team Tournament (2015) – with Big Daddy Walter **AMBITION 4 Tournament (2013) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Technical Wrestler (2014, 2015) *''The Wrestling Observer UK'' **Rising Star (2008) 1 Both titles unified to make the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship. References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:NJPW Roster Category:Suzuki-gun